The Truth is Twisty
by noscruples
Summary: Re-write for the 7/30 GH episode. This is how I wish things played out so it would end the trashing of Elizabeth. Slightly AH reminder-this is a pro liaison fic. If you want Liz trashed or me to be nice to Sam don't bother reading it or leaving nasty comments. I call out all the characters for their crap and who wouldn't be appalled by what Sam did whether she changed or not?


A/N – Alright, I was really pissed when I found out that Sam revealed what Liz did (re: DNA test) and acts like she did nothing that would make Liz back off about introducing Danny and Jake. The boy has barely been home and Sam is obsessing about him. It just made me sick, so I decided to write this. You know I don't sugarcoat Jason and Liz's relationship. I'm not going to pretend what Elizabeth is doing is right or make it so he's not mad at all, so it's more realistic (given Jake's kind of not reactive persona on the show) then romantic, but I know you'll like the outcome. I could have separated this into three chapters, but I'm lazy today lol. So, you get it all in one shot. Enjoy.

The Reveal

Liz looked around the room. She couldn't believe they were pressing her because of what Sam wanted. Yes, she was lying her ass off at the moment, but she was tired of Sam always pushing things like she had done nothing wrong.

Patrick noticed that Liz was tense. "You seem a little upset."

"Sam and I have a painful past that none of you know about."

Jake shifted, wondering what was on Elizabeth's mind.

"But this isn't about Sam, it's about Jake. He deserves to know his brother. I think Jason would have wanted that," Patrick said as gently as possible.

Liz hugged herself as she tried to get a hold of her emotions.

"Sam…."

Liz snapped. "Enough of what Sam wants. My child that I thought I had lost has barely been home and had time to adjust. We don't even know the full extent of what Helena did to him. What Sam wants is the last thing on my mind. And frankly, that past I'm talking about has everything to do with Jake."

"She told me about the test," Patrick said.

Liz's mouth dropped open as tears welled up in her eyes. "What?"

"I think you owe her this. She just wants Jake to be a part of Danny's life."

Jake could see the pure anger in Liz's eyes and started to move towards her. "Elizabeth, they're just kids."

"He's right. It won't hurt to let them meet and get to know each other. I regret what I did with Nik and Lucky. I could have told the truth, but I was so scared. Now, I really wish I had," Laura said.

"This is not the same. I can't believe that you are all ganging up on me like this."

Jake reached out and touched her. "You're getting really upset and I guess I just don't understand why."

"Why don't you ask Sam what she did to Jake and Cam? Why am I the only one that gets called out on their mistakes? Meanwhile, Sam is acting as if she never did anything to deserve my hesitation."

"Why don't you just tell us what she did," Patrick said. He could tell that Elizabeth was starting to lose it.

Tears were streaming down her face. "When Jake went missing in the park, Sam was there and had watched the whole thing. She was so bitter and spiteful because she hated that I had Jason's baby when she couldn't. She watched a crazy woman take my son and never said anything. Sam walked away and later said the most hateful things to me because she wanted Jake gone. He represented something that she thought she could never have."

Patrick was stunned and so were Jake and Laura.

"Sometimes, we do really bad things when we're desperate," Laura said.

"Oh, I know that. I live that, but it didn't stop there."

Jake was shocked. Somewhere deep inside, he felt like a knife was twisting, like he knew this was going to be bad.

"Go on," Patrick said before holding his breath.

"She hired some men with guns to come to the park where I was with the kids to scare us. She knew that Jason and I were afraid of the kids getting hurt, so she tried to create a situation to drive it home that Jason's life was dangerous so we wouldn't be together. Cam had nightmares for weeks. She scared my babies because she decided to target two little kids instead of facing the fact that she chose to be a part of that danger and ended up suffering the consequences," Liz said, bitterly.

Patrick was floored and sat down and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that Sam would do something so horrible and reckless.

"She was a mean, vile bitch that entire summer. She seduced Lucky to get back at me and hurled insults at me every chance she got; like I ruined her life when I accidentally got pregnant. I don't regret creating Jake or loving Jason. What I regret is that I bowed to pressure and forgave her. Some things shouldn't be forgiven and I know that too well. It's still hard for me to see her around Jake when she wished that he was dead."

No one spoke as Liz sunk to the floor, crying her eyes out. It was like she was transported back to that day and felt how horrible it was when Jake was missing. All the emotions she had tried to keep at bay since little Jake got back came pouring out. She just couldn't do this anymore. Everyone was going to hate her, but she just needed to stop lying. It was killing her.

Jake pulled her into his arms and then picked her up and laid her on the couch.

"May I speak to Elizabeth please?" Laura asked.

Jake nodded and gave Liz a kiss on the forehead before following Patrick outside.

Laura sat next to her and stroked her hair. "Elizabeth, I love you. You are like a daughter to me no matter what happened with Lucky. I know the secret you've been keeping."

Liz gasped. "How?"

"Lucky found out. He told me before he left. In fact, he was coming over here to confront you and tell the truth, but he saw how happy you were with Jason and left."

Liz was shaking. "I don't even know what to say."

"You can't keep holding this in. It's eating you up inside. I understand where you are coming from, but Elizabeth this isn't real. You are taking away Jake's choices and he might hate you for that. What you are doing will just push him back to Sam again. She'll want him back and because you lied, that might happen."

"I know. I just—God Laura I can't lose him again. I'm so tired. How come I'm always the one that never gets to be happy or get what she wants? I love Jake with all of my heart. We make a great family and with Jakey back, that's even sweeter. Can you blame me for wanting to hold onto that?"

Jake stood in the doorway, wondering what the hell Elizabeth was talking about.

"No, I can't, but this is eating you alive. How much longer can you keep Nikolas's secret?"

Liz began to sob again and Laura noticed Jake and stood up. "Talk to him Elizabeth. Now is your chance."

Jake walked forward. It felt like he was walking in sand. The closer he moved towards her, the more doom he felt. He loved her and the boys. All he wants is to make a life with her and everything in him felt like that was about to end.

Laura touched his arm and moved past him, leaving them alone.

Liz sat up and wiped her face as Jake sat next to her.

"Talk to me."

"I'm scared that you're going to hate me and I don't know that I can live with that. I've been so lost. When Nik told me the truth, I didn't believe him—didn't want to because I had so much to lose. I hated him in that moment. He was destroying everything. I had finally felt like I found a healthy relationship. You were so wonderful and we just fit. It's been a long time since I felt like that, since I knew that something was really right. I allowed the relationship with Ric because I had given up on love and the thought that I deserved more. He had hurt me so badly in the past, but I felt so numb inside that I just chose to push away all the bad and remember the good times we had."

Jake put his arm around her. "I know you've been badly hurt Elizabeth. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. Just tell me what secret you've been keeping."

Liz stood up. She couldn't let him touch her or she might change her mind. Knowing that his hand on her back would probably be the last time she felt his touch, she put her hand over her heart as her lip quivered and she fought to maintain control.

"Elizabeth…." Watching her was so painful. He could see how deeply affected she was by whatever Nikolas had told her.

"You know, I have never been obsessed with you in the past. In fact, I sacrificed what I wanted because I just wanted you to be happy Jason. Whenever I saw you, I could tell how miserable you were. The pain was etched in your face and eyes and it always took my breath away when you let me see that. You gave up your son because I was a coward and asked you too. You always did what I wanted and I so wish you would have told me that I was crazy and that you would never allow Lucky to raise our son. I wish you had fought for him and told me no, but you didn't. I think I crushed you that day and all the fight went out of you, because I chose not to fight too. I was wrong. We could have at least tried, but I was so scared that people would hate me for it that I let fear dictate my choices. You did too in a different way. I'm so sorry. When we started dating when you and Sam were divorcing, I thought I finally had my chance and in a moment of weakness, I changed the test showing that Tea's baby was really Danny. I know it was wrong and the next day I confessed to you. You decided to go back to her again, the woman who had tried to hurt our child and hated him. I knew you would because you loved her and I had messed up. Losing you again just broke something inside of me and then you died and I knew that I'd never have a chance to make it up to you."

Jake didn't understand why she was talking like this—why she was calling him Jason. He couldn't be him.

"I have been through so much pain in my life—from the time I was brutally raped, I've had miscarriages, grieved the supposed death of my son. My parents were basically non-existence in my life, so I always felt abandoned. I tried to make it work so many times with Lucky, but the truth is that we were ruined since Helena messed with his head, but neither one of us wanted to admit it. I felt like I was banging my head up against a wall and I hated myself for being a coward and not telling Lucky I didn't love him anymore. That is probably why I turned to Nik. I was a mess and he was there and I just wanted to feel something—anything. So I lied to myself and Lucky and tried to think it didn't mean anything. You had gotten back with Sam again. I sucked down all my hate for her and the anger I had towards you for loving her. Why couldn't you love me enough to fight for me? I know that I didn't fight for you Jason. We always let the danger get in the way. I know that we hurt each other and that I had everything to lose, but all I wanted was for you to just tell me that nothing else mattered but to be with me. I know you were in the mob before me and had chosen that life, but I needed to hear you say that so badly. It was partly my fault, because I should have never forgiven Sam because it paved the road to you forgiving her too. I wish we could have been more honest with each other about our feelings along the way." Elizabeth was shaking and Jake was scared she was going to drop again.

"Elizabeth, please stop. You're falling apart." She was breaking his heart.

"I have to get this out. I have to tell you the truth and make you understand. You were the answer to all of my prayers. You are sweet and funny and sexy as hell. All the bad just went away and once we could finally be together, all I wanted was to be with you and make a life with you. So many people tried to keep us apart. No one wanted us together in the past. No one cared if I was happy or not, they just wanted me with Lucky and you with whoever they thought was best for you. Finally, we had our chance. At the nurse's ball, Nikolas told me something that changed everything because I knew if you found out, you'd leave me again. It twisted me up inside and I was desperate to hold on to you no matter how wrong it was. Everyone else in this town takes what they want, but for some reason I'm supposed to forgive the people who hurt me over and over. When is it my turn? When is someone going to love me the way I deserve to be loved?"

She was yelling and Jake didn't want her to upset Jakey who was upstairs.

"Elizabeth, you need to lower your voice. Jakey is upstairs." Jake said. He needed her to finish what he already knew she was going to say. It was unbelievable, but he needed to hear the words.

Liz wiped her face. "I didn't do this to hurt you or Sam. I know that I was keeping you away from them. I know that it was wrong not to tell you, but I was fighting for us. I did the one thing you hated. I took your choice away. I'm sorry. Maybe someday, you'll forgive me and I can forgive myself. You need to know that I'm not sorry for loving you or wanting you in my life. For that, I will always be grateful. Jake, Nik told me that you are Jason Morgan. Helena informed him of what she had done to you."

Jake plopped down onto the couch. He couldn't be. As much as everyone tried to act like Jason was a saint, he knew better. The man was a killer. God, he was a mob enforcer? This was too much. He couldn't believe that Elizabeth would do something like this. He felt like it was all a lie except he loved her beyond reason and now she was ruining that. Looking up, he saw her sway and start to collapse and he darted up and caught her. He carried her back to the couch and sat down, still holding her and they both cried. Everything was just so fucked up and Jake didn't know how to process it all. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to give Elizabeth up, but he had a wife and a kid. Oh God, Danny was his.

The door flew open and Sam stormed inside followed by Patrick.

"You had to tell him didn't you?" She yelled.

Liz pushed off of Jake and stood up to face her. "Of course, you had no problem telling Patrick about the test. You manipulated him to get what you wanted by trying to disparage me. Did you really think I wouldn't fight back? I mean I know I have shut my mouth time and time again, but no more."

"You bitch. You know I was a mess back then. I had lost Jason and thought I couldn't have children. You were getting the life I wanted."

"Don't even try to blame me. You were the one who instead of realizing that we didn't get pregnant on purpose to hurt you. Instead, you twisted it into something ugly. I actually encouraged Jason to stay with you and instead of trying to be with him, you chose to be mean, bitter, and lash out. That was your choice, not mine."

Sam scoffed. "You are such a fucking martyr. Everyone always thinks you're Miss Perfect."

"After all the shitty choices I made, if they think that then they are idiots. I know who I am and what I've done. You are the one who runs around acting as if I owe you something with Jakey after what you did. And hardly anyone even knows what lengths you sunk too. When I do something wrong, people like to hold a freaking press conference. I don't remember Jason yelling and calling you a whore in public when you slept with your step daddy while you're mom was dying of cancer. But I sleep with Jason after Lucky cheats on me and chooses drugs over his family, and somehow I am a whore and he's not."

Sam smacked Liz and a half second later, the action was returned. Patrick pushed in between them as both women held their faces.

"Don't ever touch me again," Liz said, angrily. "I am done being the punching bag. I didn't say anything when that bitch Courtney ran me over with her car and left me blind because Jason covered for her and asked me not too. I didn't turn in Ric when he almost killed me and put me into a coma. I covered for your ass when you were an accessory to kidnapping and assault with a deadly weapon. I'm done with you people in this town. The truth is that I don't forgive you and I can't even stand seeing your skanky face."

Jake stood up. This had gone on long enough. He didn't recognize either woman and realized just how much pain they both had endured in their lives and how much they had hurt each other. This was a mess, but very revealing and their conversation had shed some light on why Elizabeth had done something so desperate.

Liz looked over at him. "I'm so sorry. If you want to go, I'll understand. You need time to process this," she said wiping away a tear. "Believe it or not, I wasn't being totally selfish. You were happy and I wanted to be happy with you. I figured you'd go back to your old life and all the danger and you'd turn your back on me again."

Jake didn't even know what to say to her.

"What is she talking about?" Sam asked.

"Nikolas has known my identity for quite some time and he confided in Elizabeth, but she didn't say anything."

Sam frowned. "Typical. You lie like you breathe."

"I learned from you."

Sam glared at her. "Unlike you, I learned from my mistakes and try to act like an adult."

Liz rolled her eyes.

"Who are you? I mean, it must be so exciting to finally know who you are and where you came from."

"I still don't remember anything. So regardless, I'm still Jake."

Sam's face softened. "I know and that's not a bad thing."

"Sam, I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm Jason Morgan."

Sam gasped and started to cry. When her knees buckled, Patrick steadied her. "What? You're Jason? My Jason?"

Jake didn't acknowledge that. "It's a lot to take in."

Sam hurled herself into his arms and Elizabeth turned and walked over to the other side of the room. She just couldn't watch. Her heart was breaking.

Sam reached out and touched his face. "This is a miracle. Danny is going to be so happy that we got you back."

Patrick was floored. He was shocked and was starting to get angry. "How could you Elizabeth?"

She slowly turned. "You were happy and building a life with her. Danny was happy too and finally I was as well. I didn't want it to go back the way it was with all the mob violence, so I kept the secret."

Sam looked over at her. "You are such a selfish bitch. Did you care that you were keeping Danny away from his father or even what you were doing to Monica? Michael needed him too."

"Michael has parents. Jake doesn't even remember him. Danny only met Jason once. It's not like I stole his memories myself. That would be Helena. Nikolas put me in a horrible situation and Jake wanted to be with me and yes, I was selfish because everyone else in this world gets to be happy but me."

"Oh cry me a river. Your choices are the direct result of you not being happy."

"I don't need for you to tell me about my pathetic life. I lived it. But, don't act like your shit doesn't stink."

"God I hate you," Sam said.

"The feelings mutual bitch."

Jake held up his hand. "Stop it. This craziness between you two needs to end and I can't do this right now."

"You're leaving me for him aren't you?" Patrick asked. He could see the writing on the wall.

Sam sighed. "You know how much I love him Patrick and I do love you too. I just have more history with Jason. I think we just need some time to sort all of this out." She didn't want to hurt him.

"Before anyone packs their bags, do you even care how I feel?" Jake asked.

Sam looked back at him. "Of course I do. I love you. We are a family and have a child."

"And I have a child and history with Elizabeth," he said, realizing for the first time that Jakey was his and that he had taken his child's name unconsciously.

"Are you staying with her after everything she did?"

"I don't know what I'm going do, but remember I forgave you after everything you did."

Sam cringed. "That was a long time ago and I changed. I can't say the same for that liar over there."

"I want you out of my house. In fact, I'll probably fumigate it after you leave. When Jake is more settled, we can arrange things so Danny and Jakey can meet—maybe at Monica's. I don't want to be around you and I'm pretty sure you feel the same way."

Liz walked into the kitchen and then into the back yard. Sitting on the step, she sat down and rocked her body as she thought about all she was losing. Once word got out, she would be hated and torn to shreds and she didn't know if she could handle that right now, no matter how much she deserved it. The only thing she knew differently is that this time, she was going to fight back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam, Patrick, and Jake stood there in silence before Patrick finally broke it.

"I'm going home. We can talk when you get there about what will happen in the future. Jake, for all it's worth, I'm glad you found out who you were. I just hope that it doesn't end up with you making the same choices you did in the past. You're free of the mob now and everything that goes with it. You should think about that. Jason had a target on his back and unfortunately other people paid for his bad choices."

Patrick left.

"Sam, I don't have all the answers for you. I don't think we should make any major changes right now."

"You're going to stay with her after her lies?"

Jake sighed. "I just need time. She had her reasons just like you had yours."

Sam knew she needed to tread lightly. He didn't remember their past and clearly was in love with Liz. "I understand. Just know that we were good together and we loved each other. I accepted you for who you were and never wanted to change you. Elizabeth has caused a lot of pain for you in the past. She couldn't handle your lifestyle. And yes, I know I have caused you pain too, but you forgave me and we moved on and had something beautiful. Please don't throw that away."

Jake didn't say anything. The truth was that he had a longer history with Elizabeth. She was the one he was drawn to, not Sam. Sure he had a few memories of her, but there was no feelings attached to them. He hated that he had hurt both of them, but there was nothing he could do about that. What was done was done. Whatever he decided moving forward would change everything. "I just need time. Maybe you could keep this to yourself for now."

"Why do I have this feeling that you're not even willing to give us a chance?"

"Sam, I've been living a life with Elizabeth. The feelings just don't turn off because I found out who I am. I don't remember you. Of course I want a relationship with my son, but I just need a few days to process this before the whole world knows. Hell, it might be better if Jason stayed dead. A whole lot of people would probably be better off and all of us would be safer."

"You can't mean that. You were loved Jason and there are a lot of people who would love to know that you are alive and well."

"That's really up to me."

Sam wasn't having any of that. If he came clean, then she felt like they had a chance. "I need to go talk to Patrick. I know he's upset. May I see you tomorrow?"

"I'll call you."

Sam took one last look at him and left.

Jake sat down and a few minutes later, Elizabeth walked into the room.

"You're still here."

"I don't think we should really change anything until I can think about this."

Liz nodded. "Of course, you can sleep in the guest bedroom. The sheets are fresh."

Jake looked at her and his eyes filled with tears. "I really wish that you had trusted me and told me the truth sooner. I mean to a degree, I understand why you did what you did, but I don't like that you lied to me. It makes what we have seem dishonest and manipulated."

"Never question my love for you. I know I was wrong. God, I wish I wasn't such a coward and told you right away."

"I don't know how we're going to work through this, but the thought of losing you is breaking my heart right now." A tear ran down his cheek and Elizabeth choked back a sob.

"Then don't. We have a good life together. You don't remember Sam and we have a chance to finally be happy. We have both wanted that at different times. Do you love me Jake?"

"You know I do."

"Then be mad at me for lying, but be willing to work through it. Can you honestly say you want this to end?"

He shook his head no. "I'm scared. Suppose people find out and I can't protect you. I'm not in that life anymore."

"We'll do what we have to do, even move away if we need to in order to protect our sons."

Jake closed his eyes. Could they still have it all? Did her lying make that much difference in the grand scheme of things? Sure he could have been spending more time with Danny, but he was young and he could still be a part of his life.

"If I had told you sooner, like within a few days of when I found out, would you have stayed with me?"

He looked deep into her eyes. "Probably. I was already falling in love with you."

"I know I waited too long, but Jake our love is still there. What we were trying to build is still here. I'm not going to be noble this time and give up on us. I will fight Sam with everything I have. Her being in the situation she was in before does not mean that she deserved to be with you more. I've been there and have lost children. I know how much that hurts."

"I'm shocked that I forgave her."

"You followed me and Lucky's lead. It hurt, but you had been in love with her and I of all people know that sometimes that causes you do things that you regret later."

He nodded. Jake came running down the stairs and stopped in front of him. He studied them for a moment, seeing that they were upset. "Will you come play a game with me?"

Jake slightly smiled. "Of course."

Liz took a deep breath, "Wait."

Jakey looked up at his mom.

"Jakey, it turns out that Jake had lost his memory and we found out that he's really Jason, your father."

Little Jake wasn't quite sure what to say. "You're my dad?"

Jake's eyes filled with tears. "Yeah, I'm your dad."

Jakey touched Jake's face. "But you don't look like the pictures."

"I was in an accident and they had to change my face to fix it."

His little hand continued his exploration of his father's face and then met his gaze. "Hi dad."

Jake smiled. "Hi son. I would love to play a game with you."

Little Jake took his hand. "Come on mommy, you can come too."

Liz wiped her face and followed them upstairs and watched from the doorway as they played. Nothing would be the same again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam didn't go home. She couldn't face Patrick right now. Her love for Jason was making it impossible for her think about her love for Patrick. She needed her husband back and that is how she ended up at the floating rib. It reminded her of him. Several drinks later, she was a bitter drunk.

Carly walked in. "What crawled up your butt?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Elizabitch."

Carly smirked. "What happened?"

"It started because I wanted Jake and Danny to meet. I said something I probably should have kept to myself to Patrick and then Elizabeth divulged something from my past and the next thing I knew, they're telling me they know who Jake really is." She knew she shouldn't say anything but she was too drunk to care. If she told Carly, then the world would know and Jake would have to confront his past. She just hoped that he would make the right choice and that she could get Elizabeth's hooks out of him so he could remember his love for her.

"That's great news. Who is he?"

Sam turned to face her. "Brace yourself Carlybabes, Jake is Jason."

Carly reached out to hold onto the counter. "What?"

"You heard me. Jake is Jason."

"That's not possible."

"Oh it is and that bitch has known for months."

Carly's face was filled with fury. "What?"

"She knew and wanted to keep him all to herself. You know Elizabeth, lying is as natural as breathing to her."

Carly was pissed. "That bitch. I needed him."

Sam wanted to roll her eyes. Carly was just as bad as Elizabeth. It was always all about her. She watched as Carly stormed out. What she did couldn't be taken back, it was on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly pounded on Elizabeth's door. She ran downstairs and opened it and was immediately slapped. It hurt like a bitch. She swung back and Carly was surprised at Liz's strength and almost fell.

"Are you crazy?" Elizabeth asked, walking outside.

"No, but I think you must be. Sam just told me that you have been lying about Jake. How could you do that to her?"

"Oh, I don't know. How did Sam watch Jake get kidnapped and say nothing and then hire men to terrorize us in the park?"

Carly's mouth dropped open.

"Sometimes you do stupid things in the name of love. You of all people should know that."

"He deserved to know the truth."

"So did AJ. Carly, you have destroyed so many lives along the way that you have no right to judge me. I know I was wrong, but I haven't done half the things that you and Sam did out of selfishness. So you can be mad all you want, but you of all people know why I did it."

Carly swallowed hard. "I want to see him."

"He's playing with Jakey right now."

Carly wiped a tear away. "How long have you known?"

"Nikolas had been keeping it a secret and blew my life apart the night of the nurse's ball."

"Unbelievable. Michael and I needed….."

"Stop right there. You, Michael, and Sonny sucked the life out of Jason for years. He gave up being happy to please you blood suckers and that is stopping now. Jake is happy with me. If he chooses to stay with me, then you need to step your needy ass out of the way and let him. I don't care if you are friends. You will not disrespect me anymore and you will not try to come in between us. We could have been so happy, but you and Sonny's need to control him always won out. You used Michael as some kind of pawn to manipulate him and that needs to end. I will not let him get sucked down that crazy vortex again."

Carly was shocked at the anger pouring from Elizabeth. "I loved Jason."

"And you used him too, always wanting him at your beck and call. When does he get to be happy Carly? You act like you own him and used his brain damage against him. So don't act like your shit doesn't stink. You caused more damage to him than I ever could."

The door opened and Jake stepped out.

"She's right Carly."

She was taken aback. "You remember?"

"No, but I've heard about my past incessantly since I came to town. This is my life and I get to choose how I live it. I like being your friend, but you do not get a say about who I choose to be with."

Carly's mouth dropped open. She just got him back so there was damn way she was going to ruin it already. "I'll try to be good. Are you staying with her?"

"We're trying to work it out," he said, quietly. "Who told you?"

"Sam is drunk and at Jake's and spilled it. She's hurting. She loves you."

"I don't remember her."

"But you could."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "That right there is your problem. You can't force him to love her when he doesn't remember her. He's been around her for a long time and hasn't been drawn to her or wanted her. Let it go Carly. He can still be a dad to Danny without being with Sam."

Carly really wanted to snatch Elizabeth, but she knew she'd loose Jason again. "I'm so glad that you're alive. I missed you so much and I do want you to be happy, even if it's with her."

Jake smirked. "That hurt didn't it?"

Carly smiled and wiped a tear away. "Really bad."

Liz slipped into the house and a few minutes later Jake came inside. "I called your mother. She's on the way. I don't want her to hear it from Sam of all people."

Ten minutes later, she welcomed Monica into her home and prepared for the yelling to commence.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica was stunned. They told her everything that happened and what Sam had done in the past. "First little Jake was brought back to us and now I have my son back too? This is incredible."

Jake nodded. "I don't think I want everyone to know. I don't remember and it could be dangerous if word got out." Somehow, he needed to convince Sam to shut it.

"I'll handle Sam," Monica said. She was going to give her a piece of her mind and let her know that she will ruin her life if she opens her damn mouth again.

Jake made a face and Monica chuckled.

"I'm sorry Monica. I kept him away from you and there is no excuse. I love him with all of my heart and I just can't give him up this time around," Liz said.

"I don't condone what you did. In fact, I want to throttle you for it, but I do understand your desperation. I've done plenty of things I'm not proud of. You two have to work through this because Jake needs stability and so does Cam and Aiden." She had taken the boys so Elizabeth could spend some bonding time alone with Jake. They were back at the mansion. "Elizabeth, the lying has to stop."

"I know. I've decided that I'm going to see a therapist. I need to work this out so that we can have a good life."

Jake and Monica were surprised.

"Well, that is a step in the right direction. Do you want me to take Jake tonight?"

Liz nodded. "Could you?"

Monica went upstairs and got him. Jake hugged his mom and dad goodbye and then they left.

Jake sighed. Monica was right. He couldn't leave his family. "I do want to make it work. We can take it slow. You do know I'm not Jason anymore right? I need to know that you want me for me."

Liz took his hand. "The funny thing is that I said goodbye to him. I told him that I loved him, but I wanted to move on with you. You were my future and Jason is my past."

That meant everything to him. "We might not be able to stay in town. Too many people know and word is going to get out."

"Then we'll move somewhere else, but Jason what about Danny?"

"We'll make it work so that he can visit."

"Sam is going to be really bitter."

"She'll learn to live with it. She has Patrick." Jake sighed. "I'm really disappointed in you Elizabeth, but you're my lifeline and I need you to help me make sense of all of this. Just know that I still love you and I want to get through this."

"Will you come to therapy with me?"

He nodded. "I'll do anything. I heard what you said before about Jason never really fighting to be with you and I need you to know that I am fighting for you right now. I could easily walk away, but everything in me says that you are my end game. Can you be patient with me?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

And she didn't. It was rough at first. There were times that Jake retreated from her, but never for long. They went through therapy and Elizabeth was able to work through her issues. Sam was very angry and bitter at first, but Patrick gave her an ultimatum and since she didn't want to lose him, she started to try and let go of her hatred and since Jason had been declared dead, there was no need for a divorce. They settled things financially, and Jake was now a rich man again. Sonny, who was not a Jake fan, was shocked when he found out and wondered if Jason would come back to him, but Jake made it clear how hard that would be because he wasn't the same person. He reluctantly agreed to help them leave and set up a secure place for them. Carly had told him that if he didn't, they were through.

In the end, they moved and started over without all the drama or violence touching their lives. The boys thrived in their new environment. Monica visited as often as she could, sometimes bringing Danny with her, and they all kept the secret that Jason was alive to themselves for their safety.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth threw her naked body over Jake's and cuddled into him. It had been a hard battle, but they had fought against their demons and won. They were happy and healthy. All was right with the world.

"Marry me," Jake whispered.

"What?" Liz said as her head popped up.

His eyes filled with tears. "I love you so much. Marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the boys."

Liz threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "Yes, I will marry you."

He smiled and threw her onto her back and made love to her again. She meant everything to him and that night, they created their little girl. That night sealed their love forever.

The End

A/N - Let me know what you think!


End file.
